Sirius's First Friend
by Kurichi-chan
Summary: This story is all about Sirius Black and his child hood (all the way till he's grown up) and how he gets his first friend. The problem is his friend is not human. Together they cope with the cruel Black family and at the same time be there for eachother.
1. Purebloods Only

AN: Hehe, another Harry Potter story, This one is all about my favorite character, Sirius Black!!! I goes all the way up to the 5th book. It's all about how I think his child hood was and stuff and his first friend. But his friend is not human. An animal. Hope you like it! ^_^

Summary: This story is all about Sirius Black and his child hood and how he gets his first friend. He couldn't have gone through all of that pain and misery by himself could he? But the problem is that his friend is not human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius sat playing inside of a sandbox. A shovel in one hand and bucket in the other. He was now five years old. He loved playing in the sandbox and coming to the playground. He was dumping the sand out of the bucket and into the sand when he saw a boy come into the sandbox.

"Hi, my name is Jacob. What's yours?"

Sirius smiled, "My name is Sirius."

"Do you mind if I play with you?"

"Of course not," Sirius replied smiling. He handed his shovel and bucket to the boy.

"Thanks," Jacob said. He started to fill the bucket with sand. He then attempted to make a sand castle but failed miserably. "Aww man. I wish my Mum and Dad were here so they could charm this to keep it standing or something." Jacob the gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

Sirius laughed. "It's alright. I'm a wizard too."

Jacob let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing too. I've been doing that a lot lately and accidentally letting things slip to muggles. My parents have been using memory charms like crazy. Didn't want that to happen again." Both laughed.

They then heard their names being called behind them. "Good, now you get to meet me folks." Jacob said. Both children's parents were coming to collect them. Both couples smiled at their children and then to each other.

"Mum, Dad, this is Jacob and his parents I assume."

"This is Sirius and his parents," Jacob said.

Jacob's Dad then stretched out his hand to Mr. Black. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Mr. Black replied.

"Dad, they're wizards just like us," Jacob whispered to his father.

"Oh really? That would make things a lot easier then eh?" Both couples started to chat with each other. Everything was going fine.

"What kind of Cleaning spells do you use in your home?" Mrs. Black asked Jacob's mother.

"Well, actually, I really don't know. I'm not a witch." There was an uncomfortable silence around them. Both Black's faces had changed.

"We have to go," Mrs. Black said.

"Nice meeting you," Jacob's father said. But neither Black said anything in return. They just walked away. The man frowned.

"I'll see you soon then. I'm usually here so I guess I'll see you around.," Sirius said.

"Okay," replied Jacob smiling and waving. "Nice meeting you," Sirius called waving happily at Jacob's parents who grinned and waved back. Sirius wondered why his parents had acted like that in front of those people. What was wrong? They seemed to be so nice to him.

When they got home, Mrs. Black snapped at Sirius. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"Uh," was all Sirius managed to say. What had he done wrong? He was so confused.

"Playing with a filthy boy like that whose parents aren't both a witch and wizard!"

"What's wrong with that. I don't understand. We were just playing and he was so nice."

"You are only allowed to play with boys your age who come from pureblood families!"

"Pureblood?"

"Yes. Pureblood. All magic with no muggles. Like our family."

"But that means I can't see Jacob again."

"Your only allowed to play with purebloods. You understand?"

"No I don't understand." Sirius defended. "Why does it matter so much about some stupid blood or something. We're both people and I want to see him again! I can see him if I want to! 

Both of his parents glared at him with menace shining in their eyes. Sirius whimpered and started to back up but fell backwards onto the ground. He'd never seen his parents like this before.

His father then walked up to him seizing the boys collar and pulling him back to his feet. "You will never see that boy ever again. Do you understand?" All Sirius could do was stare into the menacing eyes of his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Awww. Poor Sirius. The next chapter will be better. Sirius meets his first friend. It'll be a rough start but they'll get through it. You'll see. Sirius still doesn't care about pureblood or half blood. Everyone's a person to him. But his parents are not a bit pleased at this. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked it! ^_^ 


	2. A Rescue & A New Friend

AN: Here's the second chapter. Finally we get to the good part. We meet Sirius's friend. Hope you like it! ^_^ I also want to thanks those who have reviewed so far. Now I'm encouraged to write a lot more. I'm glad to know people like it so far.

Sky Brooks : Glad you like it. Hope you like the next chapter. ^_^

Padawan Jess Kenobi :Hehe glad you liked it too thanks for the comment about Sirius.

Itnikki: Glad you liked and it's good to hear from ya Dai! ^_^

zweilicht densetsu() : Yay glad you like it too! Here's the next chappie! ^_^

But I also like to thank a special person who told me this story idea was good and that I should write it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius started to wander the grounds around his home. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, but it wasn't so beautiful to the young boy. All he could think about was how his parents now treated and acted towards him. Ever since he shouted back at them they had been barely paying attention to him, didn't care about his whereabouts or where he went.

Why did it matter if someone was a pure-blood or not. He was now realizing the kind of people his parents and family truly were. As much as a boy his age would know anyway. He felt lonely and empty. He turned to look at the mansion behind him. He then looked to his left and saw the forest that was next to the mansion. It was far from his house but you could still see it.

Sirius looked straight into the forest. He started to walk towards to tall trees. He looked back at the mansion, and then continued. He'd never ventured into the forest before, and the curiosity was building up within him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the front of the trees quiver. He shook his head and parted the trees blocking his way into the forest.

It was a little dark but he continued to walk deeper into the forest. Some light was creeping in between the gasps of leaves letting him see his surroundings. Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by nature. Trees, flowers, vines. He shrieked when something flew out of the plant he had just stepped on, and then laughed realizing it was only a butterfly.

"There's nothing scary about this place. I've only seen a butterfly. How dangerous is a _butterfly_?" he laughed at himself.

His eyes shot open and darted towards the trees in back of him. He just heard some growls and shrieks of pain. It was gradually getting louder. His heart started to beat faster and faster. Fear took him over and he started to run through the trees in front of him.

His mind was running fast and his feet were running faster. He didn't care what direction he was going. He couldn't scream. He couldn't think. Just run. Run as fast as he could. He tripped over a vine and fell hard onto the hard ground below him. His breathing was fast and he couldn't move, and his eyes were shut tight. He then heard it. The sound of growling a shrieks of pain. But it seemed so close now.

He slowly raised his head and his eyes looked to see what was in front of him.

He was staring between a patch of bushes. Through it he saw a large gap in between the trees. Nothing grew there. It was only dirt. Light was even creeping in everywhere. Then he saw it. The source of all the noises he had been hearing. He had run straight into it. Well, nearly since he tripped and fell before he could go further.

His eyes caught the animal that was making the shrieks of pain. A tiger-like creature on all fours bearing its long teeth at its attackers. It's three tails swished back and forth trying to make it look more menacing. Although it was not at its full growth it still had that fierce wild gleam in its eyes. Its mane was breath-taking. Sirius just stared at the beautiful creature with a mane of midnight blue that sparkled in the light and darkness. The creature had a few scratches and a gash on its back but it still looked beautiful non-the-less. A creature like that shouldn't be harmed.

Sirius looked to see a pack of wild dogs surrounding the creature. One bared his teeth and went for another attack. Sirius saw the creature skillfully dodge the attack and marveled at its speed and agility. He then saw one of the dogs coming close to were he lay. He quickly but quietly climbed up the tree next to him using the vines and roots for support.

He was now perched right above all the action getting a clear view. Two dogs then charged at the creature, but instead, crashed to a tree when the creature dodged yet again. Sirius started to giggle at the two dogs. They deserved it, he thought. He then looked into the tree and noticed large fruits were growing on the branches. He picked one and noticed how heavy it was. He clutched it in one hand just in case he had to use it.

His jaw dropped as he saw one of the dogs rush out from the trees behind the creature and jump onto its back. The rest of the pack saw the opportunity and charged. Before he knew what he was doing, Sirius had thrown the fruit in his hand straight onto one of the dogs faces. Some stopped and looked up at him. Sirius picked another fruit and hurled it at another dog.

Sirius laughed, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!!!!" He picked another fruit. Soon he was bombing the whole pack with fruits everywhere, and enjoying himself too.

The pack then scrambled away howling and crying into the trees again. "And don't come back!"

Sirius laughed but lost his balance and fell onto the ground. He started having a coughing-fit. He clutched his chest and stomach. He was now covered in dirt. He then started to calm down and his breathing started to even out. He then got the feeling he was being watched.

He turned his head and saw the creature lying on the ground. Glowing eyes that matched its mane stared at him. Sirius slowly pushed himself onto his feet. He then slowly approached the creature. He looked it over and saw a new gash on it leg and back. They just stared at each other. Sirius then saw the blood starting to pool around the creature.

"Easy boy. Let me help you okay?" Sirius ripped off a piece of his shirt and started to reach out. But the creature growled and bared its teeth at him. Sirius didn't dare move any closer. "I'm only going to help you alright. I won't hurt you."

He tried again but this time the creature lashed out nearly scratching his hand. He gave up, "Fine! I was only trying to help you!" he scuffed away but stopped as he heard the animal growling and getting up. Suddenly he didn't feel so brave. He was rooted to the spot and couldn't move.

_/ Run /_

Sirius looked around. Where was that voice coming from? He didn't see anyone.

_/ Run little one. And run fast. /_

Sirius did as he was told and sprang to the nearest patch of trees running as fast as he could. In return, the creature bounded right after him. Sirius started gasping for air as he ran. He could hear the creatures paws running after him. He tried not to trip this time. He looked at his surroundings very closely and was getting better at maneuvering through the trees.

But that creature was far better than he was. It glided through the trees so fast, so perfect, it looked as if it were flying. Sirius could see it in the corner of his eye. He ran faster. But even though he was running fast he knew the animal was far faster than he was. Why hasn't it caught him yet?

The creature kept up with him. Jumping around all of his sides and sometimes would come very close to him. The animal was toying with him. Sirius thought it probably was just trying to scare him to death before going in for the kill. Which the creature was doing a pretty good job at it.

Sirius was now panting for breath and his heart pounded hard against his chest. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Then he tripped. The creature let out a loud roar which could be heard all over the forest. Sirius was up in a flash and running. Adrenaline rush as I would put it.

_/ Stop!! /_

But Sirius continued without noticing that he was about to fall off a cliff at the edge of the forest. Sirius then came to his senses and at the last moment turned around but slipped on the edge. He extended his arms to try to catch the edge but didn't. Instead he clung to a crack on the edge. He was whimpering. He looked up. The edge looked so far away to him when it really wasn't.

The creature then popped its head out to see over the edge and saw Sirius clinging to the cracks in the wall.

_/ Climb up! /_

__

/ I can't. / Sirius whined to the voice.

_/ Climb up now or die! /_

Sirius swallowed and looked down. He shut his eyes quick and clung to the wall harder. It was a long way down and if he slipped he would surely never survive. He swallowed again and took in deep soothing breaths.

"I can do this. I can do this," he whispered to himself. With effort he slowly started to climb. Looking for other cracks to hold onto and making sure that he had good balance.

He looked up and saw the creature watching him closely. He gulped but continued. Finally he was able to reach out and touch the edge. He saw the creature still staring at him so he stayed were he was.

_/ Don't stop! Continue! /_

Sirius reached out and grabbed the edge and stared at the animal which just stared at him. Deciding that the animal wasn't going to hurt him at the moment he climbed up more. Now his upper body wasn't hanging over the ledge. He pushed his feet against a rock. Without warning the rock slipped as did his foot. 

Sirius screamed as he felt his body going over the edge again. But he then stopped. He looked to his side and saw the creature there. It had caught the back Sirius's pants in his jaws and was now pulling him back up.

Sirius reached out his hands to try to help himself get his whole body away from the ledge. The creature then dropped Sirius's body onto the safe ground. A feeling of relief spread over Sirius's body. He then tensed as he saw the creature was now barely a foot away from him.

He then started to crawl away whimpering. But the animal put its front paws on his back and pinned him to the ground. Sirius shut his eyes bringing his arms close to his body. He was then turned over onto his back. He instinctively brought his arms up to his face.

_/ You run fast for such a small human. /_

// Not fast enough. // Sirius thought back to the voice.

He felt the creature move its head closer to him. Sirius tensed up waiting for the worst. He could now feel its hot breath on his arm. He then felt something wet and soft pass on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw the creature licking him. But as he moved his arms to see better the animal took advantage and started to lick his face.

"Hey," Sirius giggled. "Aren't you gonna eat me?"

_/ No, but if you insist I will. I am hungry. /_

Sirius stared in shock at the creature. "You can talk?" he asked in a whisper.

_/ Only to you. /_

"Really?"

The creature nodded. _/ Through your mind I can. /_

"Umm, thanks for saving me," Sirius said.

_/ Thank you for helping me. Your very brave for just a child. /_

"Thanks," replied Sirius.

_/ Or very foolish. /_

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Sirius pouted. "I think a little of both. Mostly bravery though," Sirius laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I loved writing this chapter!!!! I just kept writing and writing every chance I got. Hope you liked it. I'm proud of this chapter and very happy. ^_^ Next chapter Sirius gives his new friend a name. And maybe even tries to sneak his friend into his house without anyone noticing. 


	3. Magical Wonders

AN: Wow! This story is a success. I'm happy to know people like it so far. I only hope that you'll enjoy this chapter just as much. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I was very happy. ^_^

shattered-destiny1: Yay! Glad you like it! Thanks! ^_^

Marauders4ever: I say the same thing, poor Siri. But it gets better *winks* Thanks ^_^

Padfootlover: Thanks for the nice compliments. ^_^

TiGgEr5: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chappie! ^_^

Oh, and I also want to thank AgentofDeception for coming up with the creature's name. ^_^ Thank you SOOO much! (Check her out if you like the Matrix. She has an awesome story posted!) That's why I took so long to post this chapter. Sorry. Well, enjoy! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The creature and Sirius walked back into the forest away from the dangerous cliff. Sirius winced a little. His legs were aching and he had scratches, and even a few small bruises over his body.

_/ Are you alright? /_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius replied. "So…" he began, "what's your name?"

_/ Name? I don't have such a thing. /_

"You don't have a name? Then what do your friends call you?" 

_/ Friends? I have no friends. /_

"Me neither. Do you want to be my friend?" Sirius asked the creature.

_/ Why not? I've never had one. /_

"Really? Alright!" Sirius stuck out his right hand. "Friends?" The creature sniffed his hand. "No, your doing it wrong," Sirius laughed.

_/ But, I thought we had already come to the decision that we were friends. /_

"We did, but it's a little handshake for new friends to do."

_/ Oh. What do I do? /_

"Put up your hand like mine. I mean paw," he corrected himself. The creature lifted its paw, but didn't place it on Sirius's hand. "Good enough," Sirius sighed. "Anyway my name is Sirius. Sirius Black, and now we got to find you a name." He thought. "What would you like your name to be?"

_/ I don't know. /_

"Hmmm, how about, Lex? Or Chase, or Lexis, or, or…" Sirius stopped. "It has to sound cool. It has to match you," he looked at the creature. "What about Seth, or Seraph? Seraph! Yeah! That's it! Seraph!" he looked at the creature. "Do you like it?"

_/ I like it. Is it cool enough? /_

Sirius laughed. It was probably the first time Seraph said the word 'cool'. He probably didn't know what it meant. "Yeah, it's cool enough." They continued to walk.

"Ummm, where are we going?" Sirius asked.

_/ Wherever the path may take us. Do you have to go back to your home? /_

Sirius's cheerful mood vanished at the thought of his home. He didn't want to go back and face his parents. He liked it out here and never wanted to go back home. "I don't have to go back," Sirius said in a mad tone.

_/ You should. The forest is no place for a young human such as yourself. Especially when the moon rises. /_

"I don't know how to go back," he said an excuse to stay.

_/ Then, I will show you the way back. I can easily find your scent, and track it back to your home. /_

Sirius looked at the ground. He was going back home. Back to a place where he was no longer his parents son. Where no one cared about him. But, he kept on walking.

The air was starting to get colder and the sky was a mixture of a red, orange, and yellow color. The sun had almost set when they found his mansion. He turned around to face Seraph.

"Thanks for everything," Sirius said.

_/ Your welcome. /_

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Sirius asked. Almost pleading.

Seraph looked deep into those eyes that were pleading to him to say yes. Those dark gray-blue eyes that looked like something out of this world. He couldn't say no. _/ Of course. I'll meet you here. /_

"YES!!" Sirius jumped up. "What time?"

_/ Time? /_

"When do I come to meet you?"

_/ After the rise of the sun. /_

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Sirius waved cheerfully behind him and walked to his home. Seraph watched Sirius go in through the front door, and watched him close it. When he knew that Sirius was safely inside, he turned around and headed back into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

When Sirius woke up the next morning, he practically jumped out of bed to his window. The sun had already risen to his excitement, and he started to get ready. When he had arrived home last night his parents had completely ignored him. He was lucky, and served himself dinner. But, he wondered if his parents would keep on feeding him. As he walked out of his room, he closed his door quietly and tip-toed down the stairs. 

He quickly got an apple from the kitchen counter, and quietly exited the mansion.

He hated apples, but he was hungry. He walked to the edge of the forest eating his apple. By the time he had reached his destination he had finished eating the apple, and had thrown it to the ground.

"Seraph!" he called. Sirius looked around expecting to see Seraph's head pop out from behind the trees. It did.

_/ Hello Sirius. / _he said. _/ Come. /_

Sirius smiled and walked into the forest behind Seraph. He didn't notice his father looking out of his window down at him. With a sneering look on his face.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" Sirius asked.

_/ Hunting. /_

"Did you catch anything?" Sirius asked.

_/ Yes. A few things. I have to keep up my strength. This forest can be mighty dangerous if you are unprepared. /_

"Yeah, I can imagine. How do you survive out here by yourself?"

_/ I learned. I was born and raised in these trees ,and I am aware of everything in it. /_

"Neat. What other cool things live here?"

_/ Many magical and mystical creatures live in these trees. Some even humans have never seen. Would you like me to show you? /_

Sirius looked at him in aw. "Would I ever!"

_/ Then follow me, and be on your guard. /_

Sirius's excitement grew. He practically had butterfly's in his stomach. He was going to see things no other human had ever seen! Except in their dreams maybe. All because of Seraph. Seraph led then deeper and deeper into the forest_. _Sirius looked all around him smiling.

_/ Now be quiet here little one. Try not to make too much noise like me. /_

Sirius watched Seraph walk very slowly as if prowling. He tried imitating him as best as he could. He carefully looked on the ground for twigs and leaves and passed over them. As he was watching the ground, he saw a sea green light. He brought up his head slowly and looked forward.

Seraph was standing in front of him looking at these tall glowing leaves. Each emitting a sea green light. Everything around it was pitch black. It was as if the tall leaves were night-lights.

_/ Come closer slowly Sirius. / _Seraph said.

Sirius walked over to him slowly and steadily. Seraph then walked slowly over to the leaves and put his head between them. Sirius followed suit. What met his eyes were something out of a dream.

A solid lake. Shining the colors of a deep navy blue. All around it were glowing yellow lights. Hovering over the lake was a beautiful mist. Flowers Sirius had never seen before sprouted from the ground around the lake. Huge red and yellow flowers with tinges of purple adorned some of the corners.

Seraph walked in slowly and looked behind him at Sirius. Sirius ever so slowly walked into the clearing with his jaw dropped. Then he stood super still as he saw something flying in the corner of his eye. He then saw the thing fly around his head. It then landed on his nose. Sirius saw that it was an enormous butterfly. With wings the colors of blue and black. It fluttered its wings and then flew away.

Sirius giggled and looked at Seraph who was looking at him. Sirius turned his head to look at the lake. He walked closer to it and sat on the ground. Seraph followed and sat next to Sirius. Both looked out onto the small lake.

"Huh?" Sirius whispered quietly. He thought he had seen something walking on the lake towards them. He shook his head and looked at the lake again. A misty figure appeared closer than last time but vanished. 

Sirius rubbed his eyes and squinted onto the lake again. Then he saw it. An animal on four legs walking towards them. It didn't disappear this time. It had its tongue sticking out and resembled a rather large dog. It was pretty big for a dog and Sirius just stared at it.

The dog stopped to look at him, and sat on the lake. He barked out at Sirius. Sirius stood up and started to walk towards the lake. Seraph watched as Sirius walked closer and closer to the lake. He sprang up when he saw Sirius about to take another step into the lake. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sirius step onto the lake as if it was the ground.

Sirius didn't even realize he was on the lake. He kept on walking towards the massive dog until he was about a foot away from it. He reached out to pet the dog slowly. The dog watched his hand and sniffed it.

Sirius then spoke something. A name he never knew existed. "Padfoot."

The dog vanished and Sirius stood there still staring at the spot where only a few seconds ago sat a dog. Sirius looked behind him and saw Seraph watching him closely on the edge of the lake.

He walked over to him and off the lake. He stood there paralyzed for a moment thinking on what had just happened. 

_/ What happened? / _Seraph asked.

" I don't know," Sirius whispered. "I saw a huge dog. Huge."

_/ A grim? /_

"I don't think so. It was definitely a dog," Sirius answered. He looked back at the lake.

_/ Let's go. / _Seraph said. 

He walked over to the tall leaves and went out. Sirius followed him. As he reached the tall leaves he took one last glance back at the sight before him and disappeared behind the leaves. 

***

Seraph and Sirius walked in silence back to Sirius's house. "Where are we going now?" Sirius asked.

_/ I'm taking you home. It will be dark soon and I have to make sure your safe and sound back home. /_

"Okay," Sirius said in a long sort-of way. "Thanks for showing me that place today."

_/ Your welcome. /_

"Do you go there often?"

_/ Only to rest. Nothing bad can take place on that ground where we were. It is probably the safest place in the forest. /_

"That's why you took me there right?" Sirius said.

/ Mostly. It's a good start. /

"Will you show me the more dangerous places?" Sirius asked.

_/ When you are older. / _he replied.

"Awww, come on. I'm tough enough. I can handle it. Just like the way I handled those wild dogs yesterday."

_/ Oh yes, and the way that you fell off that tree and onto the ground as flat_

as a board was well handled too. Don't you think?/ Seraph laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius cried and ran after Seraph. 

Once again they were at the edge of the forest saying good-bye. "Tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

_/ Yes. Tomorrow. /_

"I had an awesome time. Thanks."

_/ Anything for you little one. /_

Sirius smiled and walked over to his house. As he reached the door knob he got a wonderful idea. He then looked back at the forest and saw Seraph watching him. Seraph then ran over to Sirius. _/ What's wrong? /_

"Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to come in?" Sirius asked.

_/ Me? But I can't possibly go in there. /_

"Yes you can. You can stay in my room, and we'll sneak in and out every day."

_/ What about you parents? /_

"They barely notice me," Sirius said.

_/ Well…/_

"Please…pretty please," Sirius gave him puppy dog eyes.

_/Oh alright. /_

"YES!!!" Sirius turned the knob and looked into the house. No one in sight. "Come on." Seraph followed Sirius all the way up the stairs and into his room without anyone noticing.

"Told you they wouldn't notice," he smiled at Seraph. He made sure his door was locked then jumped into bed.

_/ What's this? / _Seraph asked motioning to the bed.

"My bed. I sleep on it. Come on," Sirius patted on the bed.

Seraph leaped onto the bed and it bounced him up an down. _/ It's bouncy. /_

"Yup, that's why it's so comfy," Sirius laughed. Sirius then turned off the light.

"Good night Seraph," he yawned closing his eyes. 

_/ Goodnight little one. /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: What did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! ^_^ Next chapter is gonna be good!


	4. I Promise

AN: Sorry I took so long to update. School's a real pain in the a**. I stayed home today because I'm sick. So here's the next chapter. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius stirred in bed. For the first time in a while he slept without worry. He opened his eyes and looked on the other side of the bed. To his horror, Seraph wasn't there.

"Seraph?" he whispered around the room. He heard some rustling and creaking under his bed and he went to inspect it. As his head went to look upside down under the bed, he came nose-to-nose with Seraph.

"Ahhhh!" he shrieked surprised, and fell off the bed with his les up in the air.

Seraph walked on the other side of him. _/ Are you alright Sirius? /_

"Hehe, yeah I'm fine. I do that all the time," Sirius laughed.

_/ Sorry. I needed to stretch out a bit. /_

"Are you hungry?" asked Sirius.

_/ Not entirely. I had a good meal the day before. /_

"Well, I'm hungry. So I'll be right back. Actually, do you want to go back outside now? It's good to go out early so we won't get caught."

_/ If it benefits you, then yes. /_

"Alright then. Hold on," Sirius crept to his door and silently opened it. He peeked around and saw nobody.

"Come on," he whispered to Seraph.

Seraph crept past Sirius and out the door. Sirius closed the door silently and motioned for Seraph to follow him down the stairs. To his relief no one was up and he picked up a peach this time and walked out with Seraph.

Sirius broke out into a run and shouted, "Come on Seraph!" He rushed into the forest. "I bet I can beat you!" he called. He knew he was extremely wrong, but he wanted to get Seraph's attention.

_/ Oh really? / _Seraph whispered to himself. With that said, he pounced after Srius in a blur. 

Sirius laughed as he ran through the forest. Seraph was nowhere in sight, so he was clearly in the lead. Without warning, Seraph soared past him and all around him. "HUH?" Sirius gasped. "How did you do that? How could you go so fast?"

Seraph ran alongside him. _/ Practice my young friend. Practice. Watch out! /_

Sirius looked in front of him and crashed into a tree. (George of the jungle style. Lol.) "Ouch!" he said and rubbed at his nose.

_/ I told you to stop. / _said Seraph.

"Hehe, that's not the first time I do that. I'm okay," Sirius said. "HEY!! Can you teach me how to run through the trees like you?" asked Sirius. Eyes big staring at Seraph.

_/ Teach you? I don't think it's a skill you can teach someone. /_

"Oh please? I promise I'll be good and try VERY hard," Sirius pleaded. "Besides, if you teach me I won't crash into too many trees," Sirius joked.

_/ Then I shall teach you. But you've got to work hard. /_

"I will," Sirius said.

_/ Then lets begin. Try to do as I do. See everything around you and keep all your senses open. Try to become one with the forest. /_

"Try to become one with the forest?" Sirius asked with a confused look.

/ Come! / Seraph bounced away and went running through the trees.

"Oh!" Sirius came back to reality and started to follow Seraph. 

/ Keep your senses open, watch me, become one with the forest. /

Sirius could tell Seraph was going easy on him since he was actually behind him. "Become one with the forest, keep your senses open," he told himself. "WOOHHH! UMPH," he fell.

Seraph pranced back to Sirius and looked down. _/ This is not going to be easy. /_

"Hey, at least it wasn't a tree this time," Sirius defended. 

_/ Well, let's continue. /_

Seraph spent the rest of the day trying to teach Sirius the art of running through the trees. Of course, Sirius kept on either crashing into trees or tripping over his own feet.

But, that was somewhat changed six years later….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius, now eleven years old, ran gracefully through the trees. His long raven black hair flying behind him as he smirked and searched for Seraph. "I'll beat you this time!" he called around. 

_/ You have improved tremendously, but you still don't have what it takes to defeat me. / _Seraph then ran past Sirius up ahead. Sirius tried his best to keep up but then unfortunately tripped.

"Damn," he muttered.

_/ Still aren't opening your mind completely I see. Well, I'm still impressed. /_

"Don't worry. I promise that one day I'll beat you," Sirius said determined. 

Seraph laughed. _/ Maybe one day. /_

Sirius let out a deep breath. "Come on, let's go back. I'm tired."

_/ Then lets go. Run with me. /_

"WHAT?" Sirius gasped. He quickly got to his feet and ran after Seraph.

Sirius collapsed at the edge of the forest. "I'm dead," he chocked. He laid sprawled on his back with Seraph watching him. 

_/ Pathetic. You shouldn't be tired. /_

"Yes, I should," Sirius said.

_/ I'm not tired._ /

"You're a different case. You shouldn't be tired," Sirius defended.

_/ Stop making excuses and stop whining at me. Let's get inside. /_

Sirius got up grudgingly, but couldn't resist the thought of a nice warm shower and a nice warm bed. With that in thought, he followed Seraph inside. He checked to see if anyone was around for the a millionth time each year. He heard his parents bustling in the kitchen and motioned for Seraph to go quickly to the stairs. He was about to follow but his mother called him. Sirius motioned for Seraph to go on and he went to his parents.

He walked up to his mother, "Yes." 

"Here," she handed him an envelope. Sirius took the envelope and saw his name on it. He turned it around and took off the Hogwart's emblem. He read the letter and looked up happily at his mother. "I've been accepted into Hogwats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

With that said he ran up to his room. "Seraph! Guess what? " he asked excitedly. 

_/ What? /_

Sirius bounced on the bed. "I've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

_/ Hogwarts? /_

"It's a school to learn magic and stuff. Spells and potions. I'll be able to get away from my parents!" Sirius's face then grew sad. "But I'll have to leave for a while. I know! I could sneak you into the train, and then the school, and…"

_/ No Sirius. As much as I would love to accompany you, something tells me that this time I have to stay behind. Don't worry, I'll be in the forest when you return. /_

"But I feel bad leaving you behind," Sirius said.

_/ You've sneaked me into your home each day for years and have given me shelter. I'm totally grateful to you Sirius. Don't worry, I'll be here when you return. /_

"I'll come back for Christmas!" Sirius exclaimed. "And I'll tell you everything about it!" Sirius said. He put on a fake smile.

Seraph shoved Sirius playfully. _/ If you don't get that sad look off your face and tell me you promise you'll return and beat me at a race I'll bite you! /_

Sirius shoved him back. "Alright he sighed." Seraph then pounced onto Sirius and the two began to wrestle on the ground. Sirius, now with a smile on his face, turned to Seraph.

"I promise you I'll return and beat your tail at a race if that's the last thing I do!" he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I had a few change of plans in this chapter but I think it's okay. It's not what I had planned so I'm not too happy. Hope you liked it. Next chapter I get to put what I've been dying to put since the first chapter! R&R please.

__


	5. I'll Be There For You

AN: Finally! The chapter I've had in my head is coming out!! *jumps up in the air* ahem! *coughs* Okay well, I hope you all like it. I also want to thank a few people for reading my fic too ^_^ 

TiGgEr5: Thank you SOO much for your reviews! They always make me smile ^_^

I hope this chapter isn't too depressing for you though. But don't worry, there's payback in upcoming chapters! ^_~

Gohan Hugger: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter ^_^

zweilcht densetsu : Thankies for your reviews !! ^_^

AgentofDeception : Thanks for reviewing like always! ^_^

Crystal : Thanks for the review and it totally goes with the story. Wait till everyone sees how Sirius runs away from home… ^_~

**Warning**: I'm sorry but I'm mean to Sirius in this chapter. Sirius gets beaten by his Father but it's not too much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sirius Black tumbled out of the fireplace into his home. His trunk popped out next to him as he dusted himself off and grabbed his stuff. It was the Christmas Holidays and he was back home. Not to see his parents of course. The only thing that kept him from staying at Hogwarts was to see a best friend.

He was chosen to be in Gryffindor. Not only that, he had made friends with three special people who were also in his house. He couldn't wait to tell Seraph everything that happened while he was at school! He didn't bother to see his parents who didn't bother to pick him up at the station, and ran up to his room and put his things down.

He wore his Gryffindor robes still since it was cold and snowing outside. It was close to dark but he couldn't wait to see Seraph. He ran out of his bedroom and raced down the stairs and out the front door. His cheeks were pink from the cold and fog came out of his mouth as he breathed out.

He ran to the edge of the forest like he used to before. As he ran outside, he noticed everything was covered in snow and the trees swayed in the cold air. He felt strange being back home. But as he walked to the edge of the forest he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. This place seemed somewhat ancient to him, yet it felt just right as well.

"Seraph!" he called in a deep tone.

In response, the wind howled all around him and the trees swayed roughly. He called again louder. Sirius then peeked into the trees but saw nothing. He came back out and felt empty. Where was he?

His face fell into a sad frown as he slowly retreated back to his house. He didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to leave. He looked at the house in front of him and decided he would rather sleep out in the cold than face the demons inside.

He was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice heavy thumps in the ground were coming his way. He turned in the last minute and had the wind knocked out of him as something sent him catapulting to the snowy ground.

"Seraph!" Sirius shouted. "Your huge!" Seraph's mane had grown more beautifully if possible than before, and he was about the size of a full grown tiger. 

Seraph laughed. _/ Didn't think I was going to be here did you? /_

Sirius couldn't speak. "Seraph, could you get off me now? You weigh a ton!" He pushed Seraph off of him and sat up. "Come on, it's cold let's go inside."

They both went to the house and quietly snuck up. As soon as Sirius closed the door behind him he bombarded Seraph with a ear load of what happened at school.

"Oh, and I made friends with these three guys and they're in Gryffindor with me! It's James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They're all great. Especially James. Him and I are like best friends. We are so the trouble makers at school Seraph! You should have seen all the pranks we've done. So what if I got a detention in a few places. I'm working on making a record! There's also this greasy git at Hogwarts called Severus Snape." Sirius shivers. "Awfully ugly and the most foul creature ever to walk on earth. We pull thousands of pranks on him, and the year has just only begun! He deserves it though. He's in _Slytherin, _and he's always trying to get me and James in trouble. He's jealous of us. You could tell.Glad I wasn't in Slytherin. Bunch of rotten stuck-ups if you ask me." He took a deep breath.

"So!" he watched Seraph. "How have you been?"

Seraph laughed. _/ You talk too much! I've never heard someone speak for over ten minutes. /_

"HEY!" Sirius shouted and he shoved a pillow at Seraph. "Oh, and I'm the most gorgeous man at Hogwarts!" he posed.

Seraph rolled his eyes at him. 

"I still owe you a race!" Sirius stood up proudly. "And I'll beat you soon!" he said pointing his finger at Seraph.

_/ Still going on about the 'I'm going to beat you' notion? I see. I guess the prankster/trouble maker Sirius Black is too good enough for me. Can beat me in an instant. /_

"You bet I can! I.." his stomach growled loudly. "Hehe, I'm hungry."

_/ Really? I didn't notice. /_

"Shut up you overgrown cat! Damn, you look like you could eat my parents! Could you?"

_/ GO! / _Seraph snapped annoyed.

"HAHAHA!" Sirius laughed and wandered out of his room and down the stairs. He was having good mental pictures and such with his parents being eaten by Seraph and him laughing at the side.

He walked into the kitchen without so much as a glance at his parents. He tried to look for something sweet but couldn't find anything. Not even ice-cream! "What the hell is up with this?"

"Who are you talking to boy?" called his father from the sofa.

"Not you," he replied smugly.

"What kind of a tone is that to speak to your superiors!" yelled his father.

"Not a good one I guess," Sirius replied. He looked at his father and saw that he was starring at Sirius's Gryffindor cloak with the emblem of the lion on the corner.

"Gryffindor?" Mr. Black said low.

"Yes, Gryffindor!" Sirius said.

"Not Slytherin eh? To think that I was stuck with a son such as you," Mr. Black said.

"Oh really? Well guess what? Gryffindor is way better than Slytherin. Those fools are nothing and just some big time-" SLAP!

Sirius swayed back holding his cheek where his father had struck him. He looked at his father with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Watch what you say boy," he spoke. "Never talk to me like that again. Do you understand?"

Sirius's blood boiled. "Oh yes, I fully understand what your saying but get it straight that I can talk to anyone however the hell I want!"

"Obviously Gryffindor has sharpened your verbal skills. My, my, aren't you unlucky…"

Before Sirius can do anything, his father had once again punched him upside the head and had Sirius spitting out blood. He then grabbed Sirius roughly on the collar and had swung him up against the wall.

Sirius couldn't believe how strong his father was until now. He had tears in his eyes and his back and cheek were in pain. He cowered on the floor at his fathers feet and put his arms up defensively. He didn't care about pride at the moment. All the things he had been known as at school did not apply here.

"You piece of filth," Mr, Black said. "To think that you're my own flesh and blood."

Mr. Black grabbed Sirius's aching body with strong hands and dragged him upstairs. He flung the door of Sirius's room open and threw him inside. Sirius landed with a sickening sound as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Learn your place!" With that said he slammed the door and left Sirius alone.

Sirius gasped and stared at the floor in shock and pain and he watch blood sputter out of his nose and mouth and onto the floor. He let out whimpers and gasped for air. He tried to hold back a cry, but the more he tried the more it sounded like he was about to throw-up.

Tears of pain slid down his face and he gave up and started to cry out loud into the floor. He slowly brought his arms over him and cried. He felt Seraph's paw on his leg but he barely noticed.

Seraph slowly approached Sirius to try to face him but couldn't since it was covered by Sirius's arms. _/ Sirius? / _He smelled blood.

Sirius only cried out more. He gave up and turned a struggling Sirius over on his back with no problem. Sirius drew in quick gasps of air and didn't speak. Seraph's eyes widened as he stared at Sirius's bloody, teary face.

_/ Sirius? /_

He licked Sirius's face to get rid of the blood while Sirius choked a little more and started to hiccup. When he had calmed down, Sirius rubbed his eyes and just starred at the ceiling.

Seraph sniffed some more and smelled a new sent that he smelled before. That's when he figured it out. _/ Your father? /_

Sirius slowly nodded his head and hiccupped some more. He then grew angry at himself and rubbed his eyes furiously. _/ What are you doing? /_

"Men don't cry," he stated. "I'm not suppose to cry."

_/ Too much pride. It's better to let it out than leave it in because you'll only hurt yourself. / _Seraph went to go lick his face but Sirius turned away quickly.

Seraph slowly approached him from behind and put his paw on his back. He started to yank at Sirius's shirt and licked it. Sirius gave up and turned to Seraph and held him tightly.

Anger flashed in Seraph's eyes. This was not going to happen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: How was it? I'm sorry with what happened to Sirius! He's my favorite character and I wouldn't do that to him unless I really needed to. But if I didn't put it I wouldn't have had a reason to do something in later chapters….. You'll see ^_~


	6. I'll Be There For You Part 2

AN: I'm back! I'm glad you guys liked the other chapter!

Padfootlover: Thanks for the review ^_^ Nice to hear from you again!

Gohan Hugger: Lol. I like Sirius abuse too… I guess I'm psycho as well. And I'm glad you liked Sirius' line. ^_^

SweetSuzanne: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Seraph woke up with Sirius cuddled up beside him. He watched the boy sleep and felt a tug on his heart. This boy was a victim of an assault the other night and the picture of a bleeding Sirius would forever remain in his mind.

He licked the boy on the cheek and rested his head on the pillows. Sirius stirred in his sleep and cuddled closer to Seraph. A smile came upon his lips as he watched the boy sleep. He felt angry, and felt like taking on Sirius's idea of eating his parents.

That could wait until he felt that Sirius was better about the other night. No matter what, Seraph would make sure that last nights incident would never happen again. He felt horrible. Just knowing that he was upstairs the whole time and could've come down and stop it made him feel horrible.

_/ I'm never leaving his side while he's here. / _He said to himself.

Sirius then groaned in his sleep and started to blink his eyes open. He reached up a hand and rubbed at his eyes. He winced painfully and got up off the bed to the mirror. He saw a blue bruise just over his left eye.

"Damn," he cursed.

_/ Good morning. /_

"Morning Seraph," Sirius replied. "Do I look ugly?"

_/ No. That bruise just shows that you were in a fight. /_

"I'll tell my friends I fell down the stairs and I hurt myself or something," he said.

_/ Very well. /_

"What do you want to do today?" Sirius asked.

_/ Whatever you would like. /_

"Anything but stay here is good," Sirius said.

_/ Then let's go outside. /_

"Right. Let me get ready and then we'll go."

After Sirius finished getting ready they snuck away and out the door. Sirius watched as Seraph stretched his long body and dug his nails into the snow. He let out a soft roar and started to jog away.

Sirius pulled his cloak closer around his body and followed him. He then got a wicked idea and started to gather snow off the ground. Seraph stopped when he noticed Sirius wasn't following him and he got hit with a snowball right in the face.

"Hahaha," Sirius laughed. "Gotcha!" 

_/ What was that for? /_

"Snowball fight!" Sirius called and started to gather more snow.

_/ Snowball fight? /_

"Yep, watch out!" Sirius called and threw another snowball.

Seraph easily got out of the way and charged at Sirius. He retreated as Sirius got another snowball and threw it his way. It hit him in the back and he turned to Sirius.

"I'm the snowball king!!" Sirius yelled and did a little funky dance.

Seraph quirked his right eye up but took this opportunity and charged at Sirius again. Sirius stopped dancing and saw Seraph running at him. "Ahhhhh!" he shouted and ran away.

Seraph smirked in his mind and kept on chasing Sirius. Increasing in speed. Sirius rushed into the forest and ran. He felt a delicious breeze course through his hair and face and he inhaled the scent of the forest deeply.

This felt so right. Running through the forest again. That's when he remembered that he had to beat Seraph and he increased in speed. "I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win."

_/ Not today little one. /_

Seraph sped past him once again. "What?" he tried to catch up but it was impossible.

Seraph beat Sirius again. _/ Very good Sirius. You have improved tremendously./_

"Okay, I didn't beat you this time but I will someday!" Sirius coughed. 

_/ Note the key word, SOMEDAY. /_

"Shut up!" 

_/ Alright Sirius. I'm going to leave you off at the edge of the forest and I want you to wait for me there. Don't go inside your home without me. /_

"Why are you leaving me off there?" Sirius asked.

_/ I'm going to hunt. / _Seraph replied.

"Oh, can I see?" Sirius asked. "I want to see you catch something!"

_/ Sorry little one. I'd rather you don't. Maybe someday. /_

"You mean when I could beat you?" Sirius asked.

_/ I suppose. /_

"Oh come on! I want to see you catch something and tear it up into pieces and eat it." He started to pretend he was tearing something. " I feel sorry for the things you eat. Your so big and fast. They'll have a quick death," Sirius said. "And have no chance," he winked.

_/ It's not that I chose to kill them. It's what I have to do in order to survive. /_

"I understand Seraph," Sirius said. "Is it easy hunting?"

_/ If you know what you are doing. /_

"Mmmhmmm. Will you be long?"

_/ No. I shouldn't be. I usually catch things pretty quickly. /_

When they reached to the edge of the forest, Seraph left Sirius and turned back into the forest. "What should I do know?" Sirius asked himself.

He decided to wander around the back of the mansion for a while. He started to daydream and wonder what his friends were up to. Tomorrow was Christmas and he couldn't wait to send his friends his gifts tonight so they could open it tomorrow morning.

He then drifted off into a deep daydream and continued to walk along the snowy ground. That was a mistake. Before even Sirius could realize what had happened, as he put his right foot down, the earth bellow him shattered and he had fallen straight through it.

He was hit with a pang of cold. He froze. He couldn't breath. He opened his eyes and saw blue auroras all around him. He kicked his arms and legs and registered that he was in water…. The lake behind the mansion! How could he have forgotten?

He looked feverishly around him and up overhead. He saw light… The sun. He tried to swim to it. Kicking hard. When he reached the top of the lake he reached out his arms but didn't touch air. He met solid ice.

He began to panic and quickly started to move his arms around to try to find an opening. He was losing breath and he felt faint. His left hand then drifted over something sharp and he attached himself to it and pulled up.

He held the edge of the ice hard and he resurfaced out of the lake and drew in a huge gasp of air. But he quickly fell back down just as fast as he had gotten up. Now he knew where the escape was and he swam over to it again. 

He found it but couldn't pull himself up over the edge. His cloths had absorbed a lot of water and he was growing weak. He did the last possible thing, "HELP!" he called.

He choked on water as he fell back in. He resurfaced again, "Help me!"

Inside the house, Mr. Black walked casually in a robe past the back glass doors and to the sink. He heard a faint voice and looked to his right and peered outside the window. Off in the distance he saw something bobbing and out of view. "Help me!" the figure called. He grinned evilly and his eyes showed happiness. He finished at the sink and walked away with a grin plastered on his face. He left the kitchen and walked away.

"Somebody help!" Sirius called. That's when Sirius started to simmer down. He was tired and weak. He tried his best to keep his head above the water and to take in enough oxygen.

He was freezing! The water was so cold! His teeth chattered and soon he wasn't able to use his voice anymore. He started to just cling to the wall. Maybe he could stay there long enough until somebody found him.

Somebody….Seraph! Seraph would find him for sure. Sirius was sure of it! He would wait until Seraph came back and then Seraph would get him out. _Please Seraph…. Help me…. _He pleaded.

Time seemed to have stopped. Everything grew silent and faint. He couldn't hear anything. He felt the coldness affecting him. Sinking into his bones and pulling him under. His eyes grew heavy and he felt tired and drowsy. 

His mouth was dry and he felt like a statue. Without noticing he started to lose his grip on the ice and slide backwards. It looked like a dream. His eyes stayed open as he fell into the cold water once again.

He saw light over him. He wanted to reach it; to touch it and grasp it. All of that seemed far away. Something then moved over his gaze and he heard a rush of water. The once still water crashed violently and Sirius wasn't sure why.

The next thing Sirius knew was that he felt as if he was being tugged. He watched as the light over him started to get nearer and brighter. He put on a weak smile and reached out a hand to grasp the light. He was welcomed with open arms. 

A cold rushed of air hit his face as he resurfaced the water. He was pulled out of the hole and was dragged away from it. Sirius started to shiver as he lay frozen on the ground. As he kept on inhaling and exhaling air his mind started to get clearer.

He tried to open his eyes as he felt something licking the side of his face. "Ser…aph? He coughed.

_/ Hush little one. Your safe with me. /_

Sirius smiled as he lay back and let sleep take him over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Another chapter done and I'm happy. ^_^ Those reviews give me soooo much energy and encouragement to just sit in front of my computer and type away. Thanks sooo much! If you want another chapter up soon, remember to review ^_~


	7. The Great God Venotha

AN: My sincere apologies for the delay everyone. But a good story takes time and I'm going to do my best to just make this story wonderful. I despise writers blocks! Don't you wish that the best ideas came to you in a second?

I'd also like to thank…..

AgentofDeception

TiGgEr5 ( hope you like this chapter. Can you guess what will happen later on? )

Crystal (Thankies )

Windmaster

Sirius' Sweetie ( I want to kill his parents too )

SnufflesTheLlama ( I'm sooo glad you liked it! ) 

Thank you all!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heat. Warmth. Sanctuary. It was burning. A welcoming rush of heat that he felt through his frozen body. He felt limp. As if he was floating in the air. But Sirius didn't care. It was warm now and that's all that mattered.

He then came to the conclusion that he was awake. Though he didn't want to open his eyes. It felt just right the way he was. He felt peace. Relaxation. It was so alien to him, and he greedily lay on his back enjoying every passing second.

_ "Awake young one. Awake."_

"I don't want to," Sirius protested. But he obeyed and forced his eyes open. He immediately shut them tight after getting a blinding light in his eyes. He then brought up his hands to his eyes and opened them. 

There was a glow of light over his eyes. Red, yellow, and orange colors. He shifted his gaze to his left and his heart skipped a beat. He was staring at fire. He squealed and scooted to his right and felt his hand getting a little hotter.

He twirled his head to the right and squeaked when he saw that his hand was in fire. He immediately recoiled and examined his hand. His eyes went wide when he saw that there were no burn marks on him. Strange. He passed his fingers over his hand and felt nothing wrong. 

He tentatively starred at the flames and reached his hand out to touch it. He passed a hand through it, and the flames merely danced on it. He stared at the flames in curiosity and then looked at his surroundings. But there was really nothing much to see.

He noticed that he was laying on something soft and cushiony. It was a blood red color, as was his whole surroundings. It was a tight place actually. His head could hit the thing over his head if he shifted himself upward. But the place was long enough for his body to lay out.

He started to feel uncomfortable. There were no holes in the walls and everything was red. The fire reflected orange and yellow colors, but that was it. Not to mention that the fire surrounded his entire body and the outskirts of the tight, small place. It was also getting a little too hot.

He shifted uncomfortably where he sat and stared at the ceiling. "Hello?"

he said quietly in a hoarse voice. "Hello?"

Suddenly, the cushiony thing he was sitting on started to shift. He slid forward, backwards. Side-to-side. "Hey!" he called. Then, not only did the thing he was sitting on start to move, but so did the rest of it. He was roughly turned upside down and twirled all around. 

He tried to cling to something, but there was nothing to hold onto. He continued to smash into his surroundings, and then there was a moan. The thing stopped and he listened. Another low moaning sound was heard. Then the flames went out.

Sirius stared at the darkness all around him and waited. The thing shifted again, but this time, the walls all around him started to separate. Slowly, and the moans grew louder. As light crept in, he looked out to see where he was. He saw trees, and then he flung himself out of his spot and hit the dirt in a thud.

He pushed himself up quickly and ran. 

_/ Sirius! /_

He never heard his name being called, so he continued to run. He ran out of the clearing and out into the trees. He skipped and bobbed side-to-side. Running past the trees. The cold air rushing into his face, though his nose, and into his lungs.

_/ Sirius stop! /_

"Huh?" he stopped running and looked behind him. "Seraph?"

Seraph bounced into view from behind a tree and came trotting towards him. "Seraph!" 

_/ Are you alright Sirius? /_

" Now I am," he laughed. "I'm glad to see you." He looked at Seraph, "What happened?"

_/ I was going to ask you the same question. I can tell you that I did take you out of the water. /_

"Thanks Seraph. I owe you one."

_/ You can start by going back to the Venotha. /_

"What's the Venotha?" he asked confused.

_/ You were just there./ Seraph said. / But you probably just ran out without even taking a glimpse of him. /_

"Him?" Sirius asked. He raised his eyebrows. "That thing I was in was a living animal?"

_/ Not an animal. / Seraph corrected. / Follow me. / _He turned and headed back to the direction were Sirius ran from.

"Why do we have to go back?" Sirius asked.

_/ So you can apologies for running away and give your gratitude to the Venotha. /_

Seraph answered.

"Why do I have to thank him?" 

_/ After I pulled you out of the lake I ran straight to the Venotha and asked for his aid. He is no ordinary creature Sirius. He is a god. One of the ancient guardians of the forest. /_

"A god?" Sirius said in awe. "A god of the forest?"

_/ Yes. He is very old and wise. He has lived in the shelter of these trees since the very beginning._ _We know each other well and he did me the favor of bringing you to health. /_

"Now I feel stupid," Sirius said scratching his head. "Don't worry! I'll straighten this out! Sirius Black always corrects his mistakes!," Sirius said pointing to the sky smiling. He glanced to his left and noticed Seraph staring at him strangely.

"Never mind," Sirius said and continued walking. They saw the clearing ahead of them out of a hole Sirius had made in the trees from his getaway. He grinned at it sheepishly and stepped into the clearing with Seraph. That's when he felt warm air around him. His eyes came wide in disbelief as he just realized that it wasn't snowing in this clearing. When everywhere else, it was. 

"Wow," Sirius breathed. In front of them stood a very old, tall plant. About 100ft. up in the air. It looked similar to a Venus Fly Trap, but way bigger. Old brown leaves lay dangling on the sides of its stem and swayed. The dark green head of it now turning slowly downward at them. It was huge in both diameter and length.

_/ Great Healer of the Forest Venotha / Seraph greeted and bowed his head._

Sirius snapped out of his frozen state and quickly bent low in a bow. His eyes looked sideways to see Seraph up again. Who nodded his head to the Venotha. He came up and looked at the Venotha, drew in a breath, and looked at it without fear. "Great Healer of the Forest Venotha," Sirius began, "I apologize for my actions from before and I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

The Venotha stood quietly and examined Sirius. Taking every bit of him into his memory. Sirius could sense it starring at him, but wondered if the god even had eyes? He didn't know that the god was peeking into his soul and considering what kind of person he was. It then gave out a moan and swayed its head. The same moans he had heard before. Was it talking? If it was, Sirius certainly couldn't understand a word.

_/ Do you understand him Sirius? /_

"No," he whispered. Thick dark brown vines then slid out of the ground and attached themselves around his feet. It then started to slither up and around his legs, thighs, and hip. Sirius watched its progress uncertainly and then gulped when the vines tightened their grip around him.

Then his feet left the ground and hovered a moment before continuing moving upwards. Sirius watched the Venotha's head as it started to get bigger and bigger as he got closer. He held the vines attached around his body and moved his head to get a glimpse of the ground. He saw Seraph with his neck bent back looking up at him. Sirius then felt the vines carrying him halt.

He turned his head forward and came face-to-face with the god. Then an old hoarse voice spoke to him.

_"You have a good soul I see. I've seen your past… I see your future. I know your deepest secrets… I know your desires."_

Sirius starred at the Venotha with wide eyes.

"Strive to become a man young one. A man with intelligence, bravery, dignity, honor and faith. These traits will guide you later on."

I will become all those things. You don't have to tell me that. Sirius thought to himself.

"But I know that you already know what kind of being you have to become."

Can he read my mind? Sirius asked himself.

"I am old, as old as the forest itself. I have seen many things. I've seen these trees grow from small seedlings and have seen the creatures who have inhabited this forest grow and prosper from it. I have seen dark and gruesome things. Have seen the wonderful and beautiful things. Every positive comes with a negative. Nothing is free. Nothing is impossible. Keep that in mind."

All too quickly he was being steered down to the ground again. The god's head grew smaller and smaller as he descended. He watched every inch of it. Taking in what he had just been told and trying to make something of it. Sirius then looked down again and felt his feet hit the ground. He stumbled a little, but the vines held him up. The vines around Sirius's body then came loose and slid back into the ground. Sirius watched as they disappeared. As he came to look up at the Venotha again he was surprised to see that it had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" he asked looking around.

_/ We never know. He is a god. He could be anywhere. /_

"Right," he said. He turned around to leave and Seraph followed.

_/ Were you frightened? /_

"Me?" Sirius asked surprised. "Oh course not! That was actually bloody awesome! I got to meet a god! He was cool. What he said was a bit strange, but still cool." He started to walk backwards. "Can he read minds?"

_/ There's lots of things a god can do. That may be one. /_

"Are there other gods out there?" He turned around to give a final look at the warm clearing when he saw in surprise that it was gone. It was now snowing there. He stopped to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him.

_/ Yes. / Seraph noticed he was walking by himself and turned around. / Sirius? /_

" I'm coming." He turned around and continued to walk. "Can I meet the other gods too?"

_/ They already know you. /_

Sirius stopped in his tracks thinking about that. He stared at the swaying trees around them and felt the wind. He shivered and shook his head. Too many things had happened today to him that were just plain unheard of.

"By the way, where was I? I was surrounded by fire. Was I in his mouth?" Sirius asked.

_/ Yes. /_

"I was in its mouth?" he asked shocked. "He could have swallowed me!"

_/ He wouldn't have. He doesn't eat humans. He was actually trying revive you. / _

"True," Sirius agreed. "What does he eat?"

_/ I don't know. /_

"Hmm." Sirius thought about what the god had told him. _Nothing is free…Nothing is impossible. I've seen your past…I see your future. _Sirius shivered at that. The god knew his future? After just meeting with Sirius the god knew his whole life? Impossible. But he is a god.

Sirius wondered what his future would be like. Would he be rich and live in a mansion like his parents? Would he be a bum who lived on the streets? Course not. He was too bright for that. Or would he work in the ministry? Be a professional Quidditch player? He smiled at that one. A professional Quidditch player. With James by his side.

Seraph watched as Sirius smiled to himself. Wondered what he was thinking about. So he voiced his question. _/ What are you so happy about? /_

"Hmm?" Sirius asked. Still smiling and looking at Seraph from the side. "Oh, about Quidditch. Actually, becoming a professional player when I grow up." He beamed, "I'll be the best player ever! Soar above a shouting crowd and be the best! That'll be me and James. Actually, I sound a lot like him right now. He'll probably be the seeker, and I'll be the…." He pondered that thought. 

"I don't know. A beater the knock the other team's butts off their brooms, or the seeker to defend our goal? I might even be captain. Nah, too much trouble and worrying. The captain of the Gryffindor team practically yanked out his hair when we lost to Ravenclaw last match. Imagine if it had been Slytherin."

Seraph watched Sirius start to daydream again and decided to look ahead. He thought of everything that had happened when Sirius had come home for the holidays. He had been assaulted by his father, nearly drowned in the lake. What would be next? 

Sirius sneezed and wrapped his cloak around him tighter. Snowflakes adorned his dark, long eyelashes and stuck on his long raven hair. Sirius looked all around the surroundings. There was barely any grass on the ground. There were mostly just sticks that stuck out of the ground. There were no signs of animals either. The wild dogs weren't out. Too cold. The trees held tons of snow in them. The forest itself held a new feeling to it. He watched every new thing that had changed. The forest had never looked more heavenly than it did in the winter.

"The forest is beautiful," Sirius said in awe.

_/ Yes. But beauty can also bring deadly things with it. /_

"I believe you," Sirius breathed.

They had finally reached the edge of the forest and stepped onto the other side. They stood there in a daze. Watching the mansion in front of them with its light shining out of the windows. Thinking of the misery it holds and its inhabitants.

Seraph, to stuck and glued to his thoughts, didn't notice a ball of snow being thrown his way. It collided with the side of his face and got him out of his thoughts. He shook the ice out of hi eyes and squinted at Sirius who was laughing on the ground.

"Ho…I got you there mate," he laughed. Holding his stomach. Seraph smiled mentally and sprang at Sirius. Who slipped and slid over the snow. They wrestled some more. Both laughing at the others antics. They had lost track of time. Too content playing outside in the snow. The only thing that made them go in was the fact that the night grows colder as it progresses, and Sirius couldn't stay out too long.

They sneaked into the house as they had done so many times before and into Sirius's bedroom. Sirius collapsed onto his bed and nearly fell asleep. But Seraph had nudged him to get his attention.

"What's up Seraph?"

_/ Sirius, / he sighed, / I had a really good time today. I got to see you again. I got to hear your stories of your days in that new school. Your friends. But between last night and today…. /_

Sirius studied him. Sure it hadn't been a smooth welcome back home, but he got to see Seraph. That's the only reason why he was here.

_/ Sirius, I'm not sure if it's alright for you to keep coming home. /_

Sirius quirked up his eyebrows at him.

_/ The truth is, your parents aren't like true parents. They're… they're…evil. I don't think it's safe enough for you to come back home. /_

"What are you saying?" Sirius asked. Alarmed.

_/ I'm saying I don't think you should ever come home. Never ever again. /_

"You know what your saying right!?!" Sirius shouted. "If I do that then I"ll never see you again." He was chocking on himself. Preventing himself from crying by what Seraph was telling him.

_/ Yes Sirius. But I just don't want you to get hurt. /_

"It was my fault that my dad hit me! I asked for it. I promise I'll never provoke him again! Honest! Don't say that! I'm fine here. Why do you think I'm still here?"

_Seraph watched him._

"Because of you," Sirius whispered.

Seraph watched. Amazed at what he had heard. Emotions he had never felt before washing over him. To be cared for by someone like Sirius. He couldn't speak. He didn't know how to response. They never showed him what to do in this situation. 

Sirius then settled back onto the bed. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He turned over so that his back was facing Seraph and closed his eyes. Seraph then felt alone. Crushed. He didn't like what his emotions were making him feel right now just by a simple move. Seraph didn't know why, but he crawled over the Sirius and snuggled by his side. He didn't feel as bad as before. Sirius smiled. Silently, they promised each other to forget everything that had happened that night, and to never speak of it again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: What do you think? Finally I finished! Guess what. I'm leaving to drive to Texas in about 5 min. So I got 4 min. to update this so all my lovely readers could enjoy it for the weekend. Hope you liked it!


	8. Younger Siblings and Strange Invitations

AN: I'm so sorry for the really late update. First, I was working on finishing my other story, Anniversary Shopping (which I finished), and also, this story is starting to get more complicated than I thought. In a good way though. Lots of more thinking for the future, and I'm happy to say that after LOTS of thinking, I've actually gotten somewhere. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^

I'd be more than happy to thank:

SnufflesTheLlama: Your great. Always sticking by me with not only this story, but my other one as well. Sorry it took so long. Hope this makes up for it. ^_^

AgentOfDeception: Thanks a lot! Your awesome. ^_^ Lol. You can borrow it.

Sirius' sweetie: Sorry it took so long. I'm so happy you like the story. Enjoy!

Pumpkins are evil : Lol. Hope you like this chapter. ^_^

Darkprince : Awww. Thanks a lot! If you would like to know, the anime's I like are YuYu Hakusho, Chobits (love it, and got it) I just started to watch dot hack ( my friend let me borrow the first dvd, 1-5 ) I like lots of anime. I'm not kidding either. ^_^

Sirius's gurl : Hmmmm. We'll see. ^_^

Katy: I'm so glad you like the story. ^_^ Also, thanks, Texas was good. But I'm telling you, don't drive straight to Texas for 26 hours without stopping at a hotel. We didn't cause we were on a time schedule (with school and work) and I just hated the drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again Sirius stepped out of his fireplace into his home for the Christmas holidays. What a joy to be back again. His hair that reached to his shoulders was pulled back into a pony tail, and he snickered at the icy surroundings of his home. So quiet and gloomy. He picked up his trunk quickly and trudged up the stairs that led to his room. Not bothering to tell his family he was home.

He shut his door behind him and locked it. He let out a sigh and glanced around his room. "Home sweet home," he muttered. He placed his trunk against the wall and collapsed on his bed. He breathed in and out. Rubbed his cheek against the soft sheets and smiled. He then heard a small, barely audible, creak. His eyebrows came together in wonder and he turned around.

He saw nothing. He dismissed the idea and said he was just being paranoid and he laid back down. He let out a deep breath and started to sway back and forth on his bed. That's when he heard it again. "Hmmm?" he stopped and stared in front of him. He knew he had heard something now. He sat up and examined everything around him. The door was still closed and locked; the door that led to the bathroom to the right of it was shut as well, like it was when he got there. The floor had nothing on it, and his trunk was still against the wall at the end of his bed. He looked to his right and saw the window was shut and his drawers shut too.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He decided to just stare around his room for a while. Paranoid. He sat Indian-style with his arms on his lap and just starred out in front. His eyes swerved to the left. To the right. He sat contemplating if indeed he had heard something. That's when he heard a rush of air behind him, so he swirled around and was roughly pounced on from the front.

He shrieked as he was shoved off the bed and landed in a big bang when he hit the hard tiled floor. "Ouch," he muttered and looked up.

Seraph stared at him with his big yellow eyes. _/ Hello Sirius. /_

"Huey," he managed to say. "You…weigh…a….lot."

_/ Sorry. / _Seraph climbed off and bounced onto the bed.

Sirius, with a lot of effort, sat up and massaged his chest. He coughed a bit and then stood up warily. "Sheesh, how much have you been eating since I was gone?" His eyes widened in shock when he saw Seraph. He was as long as his bed and his tails were swishing back and forth off the edge. His mane was still a marvelous shimmer of shine, but he wasn't fat.

_/ I've been eating regularly as before. /_

"Wow. How big do you grow?" he asked.

_/ I have a while until I reach my full grown size state. /_

Sirius blinked a few times. Imagining in his mind a super-sized Seraph. As big as the Venotha. He shook his head, "Way too big." A thought then reached his mind, "How did you get in here?"

Seraph starred at him for a moment and the said, _/ I found a way in. /_

"How exactly? A little more details," Sirius urged.

_/ Your brother I believe left the door open, so I snuck in. /_

"And they didn't catch you?" Sirius asked in mild surprise. "Their blind," he said easily and sat on a chair by his desk, " and very dense," he finished with a smug smile. He sat back with his arms on the back of his head, and legs sprawled out in front. Seraph changed his position on the bed so he could see Sirius.

_/ So, how is your second year of school coming along? /_

"It's great," Sirius said smiling. "I don't believe Hogwarts has had such mischief in all its years."

_/ Why do you say that? /_

"Well, let's say me and my good pals at school, aren't your goody-two-shoe students. Except Remus. Even though we're trying to make him open up a little more," his eyes cast low for a second and then he resumed his story. " Between me and James, we make all the professor's heads spin! We've got lots of detentions on our records so far, and it'll only get larger. It's sort of like a contest to see who's the best rule breaker. We've been to Professor McGonagall's office so many times that she's used to it. The look on her face is priceless each time we come in. I bet she dreams about our last day at Hogwarts so she doesn't have to '_Put up with such reckless behavior' ,_" he mimicked the professor's voice.

"What have you been up to-," he stopped at a knock at his door. Seraph silently retreated under the bed while Sirius looked disgustingly to the door. "What do you want?" he called.

"Dinner's ready if your hungry," came a smug male voice from the outside.

"I'm not hungry," he replied. He waited until he heard his brother's footsteps no more. Seraph then crept out of his hiding spot and went back onto the bed.

_/ You really_ _don't like your brother do you? /_

"Do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "He's really stupid," Sirius said plainly. "In the beginning he was shy and timid. Then he actually started listening to my parent's bullshit and did anything to please them. Instead of listening to me. I tried to warn him, but he only listens to them. It won't be long until he does something he'll regret.."

Seraph thought about that, _/ His heart is starting to turn cold . I think he acts the way he does just to please your parents like you said. It's sad to see a child growing up to be someone as cruel as your parents. /_

" It's not surprising though is it? But I was the smart one. I didn't listen to that shit they believe. Bunch of nutters my family is. Except for my cousin, Andromeda. Best cousin in the world. She's not a stupid crack head like the rest of them."

There was a moment of silence after that. "So, what are we going to do today?"

_/ Whatever you want. But shouldn't you eat something first? /_

"I'm not-" Grrrrrrr. (His stomach) "Okay, I am hungry. As much as I regret to be. Now I get to see my family," Sirius said in a sarcastic cheery tone, and left.

Sirius slowly and grudgingly descended from the top of the stairs and took a right to the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw that his father was reading something on the table. His mother was busy reading a book, and his brother was giving him dirty looks from his spot on the couch.

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter to the cabinets. He didn't see any proof that his family had indeed eaten something before now. There was no extra food or a pot of what they had eaten on the stove. They had either eaten it all and not bothered to save him any, or they had not eaten it all and had thrown the rest away. There were no fruits out like before, so he dug through the stuff to see what he could eat. At last, he came out holding a few pieces of bread. He looked for the butter, got out a knife, and turned to leave.

He saw his parents were ignoring him, nothing new, but he also noticed that his brother wasn't on the couch anymore. Who cares. He left the kitchen, and headed back towards the stairs. Back to the sanctuary of his room. The only place that didn't remind him of his family. But he stopped at his father's voice.

"Mr. Malfoy has sent me a letter. An invitation to his mansion where a select few are gathering to discuss certain matters. I received an invitation and I'm planning to attend. It could prove to be quite interesting," Mr. Black finished. 

"What shall you be discussing?" he heard his mother ask.

"You know very well what we will be discussing," he answered. The sound of heels clamping on the tiled floor then came toward him.

Sirius skidded quickly up the stairs, so not to get caught. Thinking of what he had just heard. He stopped at the top of the stairs for a second because he then saw his brother leaning against the door to his room. Sirius tried with all his might not to just throw the knife in his hand at his brother, who looked at him with a dirty look like in the kitchen. Something he had no doubt inherited from their mother. He walked slowly at Regulas until they were an inch apart. 

"Move," Sirius commanded him.

"I thought you weren't hungry," came Regulas's response.

"I lost my appetite the moment I heard your voice," Sirius responded.

"Is that so?"

"Get out of my way," Sirius said. He was tired of this. 

"No."

Sirius had dropped the knife in his hand and grabbed a handful of Regulas' collar. His patience was starting to turn thin. "This is not your room. It's mine. When I say move, you get the hell out of my way." Sirius then pushed him aside. Regulas nearly lost his balance and fell until he grabbed the wall for support. He then rushed past Sirius to the stairs.

"Going to tell on me Regulas?" Sirius asked coolly.

Regulas stopped in his tracks.

"You gowing to go wrunning to mommy and daddy?" Sirius said in a baby voice. 

Regulas turned with gritted teeth. "No."

"It sure looks like it. Your always going to them. You do anything for them just to make them happy. It's sickening. To be their favorite son," Sirius said. "But that doesn't bother me," Sirius reassured shaking his head, "because I don't care what they think of me. I do whatever I want, whenever I want. I don't show off to them like a little puppy dog."

Before his brother could respond, Sirius picked up the knife on the floor slowly. Regulas's eyes widened, and he ran down the stairs. Sirius laughed inwardly to himself and stood up. "That should have taught you something," and Sirius walked into his room.

Sirius closed the door behind him, locked it, and looked at his bed. Seraph was watching him closely. _/ Was that really necessary? /_

Sirius froze at the question. Did Seraph think what he did was wrong? Sirius pondered the question. Then answered, "He deserved it. It was only to teach him a lesson."

_/ Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. Just know that violence is not always the answer. /_

"Hmp, it is when your dealing with people like that," Sirius reasoned. He sat down on his desk chair. He had lost his appetite so he placed the food on his desk. "Lets go outside," he said. Standing up quickly in a new mood, "It's boring in here." He grabbed his Gryffindor cloak and wrapped himself in it. "It won't be easy sneaking you out."

_/ Don't worry about me. You go on ahead. I'll get out my own way. /_

"Umm, okay," Sirius responded confused. "Whatever you say."

Sirius walked out of his room and down the stair where he met Regulas. "Where are you going?" he asked. Eyes narrowed. 

"None of your business," Sirius stated matter-of-factly. "Did you forget our talk? I'm independent," and Sirius walked out the front door.

~*~

It was cold outside. Puffs of smoke came out of Sirius's mouth, and snowflakes got caught in his eye lashes. He pulled his cloak around him tighter for warmth and saw Seraph already at the edge of the forest. Waiting for him.

"How'd he do that?" Sirius asked himself.

He trudged through the snow. Slipping and sliding here and there or falling into small pits. When he finally reached Seraph he was soaked head to toe from the snow. 

__

/ Follow me. / Seraph said. Walking into the forest.

Sirius followed. "We're we going?"

_/ You'll see. /_

Sirius followed in curiosity. Excitement started to grow at the pit of his stomach. What if they were going to another magical place? What would it be like? Sirius started to dream about the different possibilities. Seraph led the way. Checking around him and making sure Sirius was still following. He then veered to the left to avoid a really big tree.

Sirius, who was still daydreaming instead, walked smack into it.

Seraph looked behind him having heard the thump on the wood. Sirius then came out holding his nose. "Hehe," he laughed embarrassed. Smiling at Seraph. Said one just shook his head and muttered, _/ He crashes into trees while walking_. _It's no surprise he does the same thing while racing. /_

"I heard that," said Sirius. "Overgrown cat," he muttered.

_/ I hope that wasn't directed to me. /_

"Let's see, is there anyone else around here who can fit that description?" he asked no one in particular, looking around. 

Seraph just smirked. _/ Continue like that. Lets see what happens. /_

"I certainly will," Sirius responded. He wasn't going to lose. Seraph stopped and showed Sirius his fangs. Sirius put up his hands, "You won. I give," he squeaked. 

They continued to walk deeper into the forest. Where Sirius realized it was only getting colder. He shivered and held his black cloak tighter. He kept hearing other noises, but thought it was just a animal or something. Seraph then stopped in front of him. Sirius looked and saw that they were in front of a dark cave. Seraph turned to look at him. 

__

/ Promise me to always keep this place a secret, Sirius. /

"Of course I promise Seraph. I haven't told anyone about the others. I'd never do that."

Seraph turned around and then the cave started to growl. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at the peculiar sounds, and watched as the darkness of the cave was replaced with light. Shining blue auroras shone off of huge crystals sticking out like spears from the ground. 

Sirius's eyes grew wide in awe as he followed Seraph into the cave. He got blinded here and there from the bright auroras coming off the crystals. Apart from the crystals, there was lots of ice. The ground itself was all white from it. And the walls of the cave had a glassy luster over them. 

The cave entrance then sealed itself after a few moments, but Sirius never noticed. He looked at Seraph, "It's freezing in here!" he whispered hoarsely. 

Seraph chuckled. _ / Yes, but beautiful none the less don't you think? /_

"Oh yeah, very beautiful," he responded. "They should call it the 'Cave Of Wonders' since it looks so good. What's in here anyways? Another god?"

__

/ You'll see. / Seraph responded.

Sirius shivered and felt the excitement start to brew up again in his stomach. He turned around to see if the entrance was still there when he noticed something rush past his gaze. He blinked, but saw nothing peculiar. "Seraph?"

_/ Yes. /_

"Never mind," responded Sirius. He turned to follow Seraph deeper into the cave, curiosity lingering as he took a last glance behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. The Staff Of Light

AN: Here's the next chapter. *Shifts uncomfortably in seat.* Truth is, I'm very nervous about posting this chapter. I've been experimenting to try to make my writing better, and I just hope this chapter is better quality than the others. You'd be surprised at all the things you learn along the way of improving your writing. Here's one I say most often, "The best ideas come with time." I HATE THAT! But, unfortunately, it is true. I just hope this chapter was worth it. Please tell me what you think in the end. Anything, just so I can improve my writing. First though, I'd like to thank my fellow reviewers:

Sirius' Sweetie: I love reading your reviews! They always make me smile. ^_^

AgentOfDeception: Legolas all the way! Gotta love that elf. Thanks for all the help and support.

Pestilence GH: Hi! Long time no see. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Read and enjoy! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sirius shivered and felt the excitement start to brew up again in his stomach. He turned around to see if the entrance was still there when he noticed something rush past his gaze. He blinked, but saw nothing peculiar. "Seraph?"

/ Yes. /

"Never mind," responded Sirius. He turned to follow Seraph deeper into the cave, curiosity lingering as he took a last glance behind him.

*~*~*~*

The cave was marvelous! The most beautiful place he had ever seen. Diamonds and crystals sparkled all around. Different colored auras glowing over his body. Pink, yellow, blue (lots of blue), purple, lime. Sirius smirked as he saw Seraph's coat now a color of purple and pink.

"Seraph, you look like an Easter egg," Sirius joked. "Seraph, slow down!" he called. He saw him stop and wait as Sirius struggled to catch up. The floor was a bit slippery with the snow. He had to be careful not to slip.

When he caught up, Seraph started to walk in a fast pace again. "What's the rush?" he asked. He took another step and stumbled. He waved his arms and legs all around trying to regain balance. He never fell.

He grinned triumphantly and turned his gaze forward. His jaw then dropped at the sight in front of him. You couldn't notice from afar, but this was a different part of the cave. He took a step forward and turned his head to the left to see his own reflection. The luster walls of the cave now turned to a clear (still luster) surface. It looked like a hall of glass. With the snow and some crystal twinkling on the edges. His footsteps echoed as he walked deeper inside. He felt so foreign and so alien there. Plus, it was dead silent. Nothing made a sound except him. But at the same time, this hall of glass felt like it was full of life. Sirius couldn't help but stare at his own reflection on both his sides. Who, in return, stared back at him. Continuing into the hall he searched for Seraph up front but didn't see him. _'I wonder where he went.' _

He then stopped in the middle of the hall and took a good look at himself. His lip twitched and he checked to see that no one was around before he undid the band around his long silky hair (which had fallen out of the ponytail) and redid it. Smiling at himself approvingly he continued walking.

Seraph had disappeared from his vision, but Sirius wasn't worried. If there were Gods in this cave, Seraph would certainly be acquainted with them. The end of the hall was closer now, so Seraph would probably be there. Waiting for him to catch up. The only company he had was his reflection. Which was what he was staring at, at the moment. He just couldn't help looking to the side as he walked, and he got a weird idea of touching the glassy wall. It was probably freezing cold, but he was still curious. So he reached out to touch it.

His index finger barely brushed the surface when an image of a grown man stared at him through the mirror. Menace burned deep inside his dark eyes. Startled and scared, Sirius drew back his hand instantly. Stumbling backwards he fell on his backside onto the cold floor.

"BLOODY HELL!" he screamed, and rushed to his feet. 'BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! Bloody hell! Bloody hell!' echoed after him. He clamped his hand over his mouth with his eyes wide. '_Way too loud'_ he thought and cursed under his breath. It made him more nervous when the echoes continued. It's volume getting lower and lower until it finally ceased. Which had taken ages to do. His heart returned to its normal rhythm.

He waited a minute before he let out a sigh of relief. '_I wonder if Seraph heard that, or something else.' _His thoughts then returned to what had happened when he had touched the mirror. Who had he just seen? Whoever it was, he never wanted to see them again. Not even his mother's glare could compare to that one. It was full of hate and anger. He shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms.

He wanted to turn around and continue walking, but he found himself again reaching out to his reflection. It was as if his body was moving on its own accord. His mind wanted to do one thing, but his body did what it wanted to do. Ignoring all other commands. It happened instantly, as Sirius settled each of his fingers on the glass, the auras vanished and there was only darkness. So dark, in fact, that Sirius couldn't see his own hand in front of him or anything. He tried to pull his hand back, but it was stuck! He tugged and tugged. Trying to pry his hand off the glass but just couldn't. He started to panic. The fact that he couldn't see a damn thing was just scary.

A light then flickered on behind him, and he was blinded by it. Slowly, his eyes started to adjust to the new light, and he squinted to see what was behind him. He made out the shape of a person with long hair that reached to the thighs, and the person looked to be in the mirror. Sirius tried to make out if it was a girl but the figure turned and vanished. It didn't end there though. Flashes of lighted images circled the room. Silhouetted images of people and things. The images were whirling so fast that they looked as if they were dancing around the mirrors.

Sirius did make out an image of his school friends, and even Hogwarts. But then all the figures disappeared as a new image came up. As if chased away by the arrival of this new one. It looked to be a VERY old castle. Maybe even bigger than Hogwarts. It was surrounded by dark light (water maybe?) and Sirius shivered upon staring at it. He averted his eyes when a horrible screech sounded through the inside of the stronghold. It then grew colder and Sirius was starting to feel weak. He looked back at the place to see something emerge from it. Sirius paled as it came closer and closer until he saw what it was. 

A dark hooded figure gliding in the mirror. It had no face, but it seemed to be staring straight at Sirius. He could feel the weight of its gaze on him. Then, what he thought couldn't happen, happened. The figure reached out its arm, and its gray, cold, decayed hand passed through the surface of the mirror into the cave. Sirius couldn't believe it. His eyes widened as he saw the figure's cloaked body start to pass completely through the glass.

After passing through the shock, Sirius desperately yanked at his hand trying to free himself. Sirius glanced back over his shoulder and saw the hooded figure now completely through the glass. Gliding over the floor just a few feet away. "Oh shit!" he turned back around and focused on getting his hand free. Sirius took another quick glance back to see the figure gliding over to him slowly. Taking its time. Feasting on the terror coming from him. It was only about five feet away. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, and the hissing sounds coming from it weren't helping.

It started getting colder and Sirius was starting to grow more weak. He whimpered and tugged harder. He was even pounding on the glass to let him free. But to no avail. He slumped to the ground. It was getting harder to move, let alone stand. A tremendous weight had fallen on him. He looked back to see the figure now only at arms length. "Seraph!" he tried shouting. Frightened eyes looked up as the hands of the figure went to pull its black hood back.

"No," Sirius barely whispered, his head falling onto his chest. "This can't be real. You aren't real. Seraph wouldn't…." Sirius' voice left him. He couldn't speak. _'Seraph wouldn't let me get hurt.' _Sirius' fist clenched. New sensation coursing through is body. A newfound strength. '_Your not real. Your not real. Your not real.' _"YOUR NOT REAL!" he shouted. Sirius was soon filled with warmth and a bright pink light drew back the demon. Then, it was dark once more.

Sirius' hand came free and he clutched it in his other hand. Wrapping his arms protectively around his chest, he brought his knees up to his chin. He tucked his eyes into his knees and rocked back and forth on his heels. His breathing came in and out in a ragged unsteady rhythm. He could still feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest, and could even hear it. 

He was like that for a while. Just rocking back and forth. Trying to catch his breath and relax. Slowly, he brought his head up and looked into the darkness. "Where are you, Seraph?" he asked. A pink light then flickered on accompanied by a tiny giggle. Sirius blinked and squinted his eyes to look closer at the light, but it then went zooming across his other side and up towards the ceiling. The giggling and laughter was still coming from the light as it zoomed in front and around Sirius' head.

Sirius shook his head (got dizzy following the light) and watched the light rush past him up to the ceiling and then back down. It then landed gracefully on Sirius' pulled up knees. The light dimmed and Sirius saw a tiny girl with wings on his knees. He saw that she wore a short sparkling skirt. With tears at the end that dangled over her tan flesh, and a tank top shirt with tears at the end as well. A silver tiara circled around her head, and she had beautiful amber eyes that twinkled up at him. Around the top of her eyes were winged-shaped designs. A sparkle ended on each tip, and the girl put her hands behind her back and smiled. '_A fairy' _ thought Sirius. '_Cute too.'_

The fairy tilted her head to the side, still smiling, and the pink light around her cheeks turned red as if blushing. '_Really cute.'_ The fairy giggled and squirmed around funnily. She started making circles with her bare feet unconsciously on Sirius' knee and then spun around in circles. Sirius couldn't help but giggle at her. Which caused the fairy girl to rise from his head and give a quick kiss to the top of his nose. She giggled and flew around his head and stop at his eyes. Up in the air, she motioned with her hands to get up and follow her. Sirius stood up and started to follow the fairy through the darkness. 

She kept on doing cartwheels, skips, and hops as she flew up front. Checking up on Sirius once in a while before starting again. Sirius didn't mind this new company and couldn't help smiling the whole time. Still walking, he asked, "Do you know Seraph?" The fairy girl turned around and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Are you showing me the way out?" she nodded again and started flying backwards. The fairy then stopped and motioned for Sirius to wait. He saw her rush forward and start to form an X pattern in the air. Her speed quickened and soon Sirius saw a pink X clearly. She soon came back and plopped herself on Sirius' head.

Sirius then heard a rumbling sound coming from the X and saw it disappear. In its place was the exit. "Yes!" Sirius said, and ran out. The fairy laughed as she was knocked off and hung onto the band around Sirius' hair. Sirius stopped and looked around his new surrounding. It was such a welcoming sight after being completely in the dark. Clear crystal shone off the walls. A blue aura floated around the room. It was full of light, but the room was bare. It was a huge room with nothing in it. Just empty space.

The fairy climbed back to the top of Sirius' head and held tight at his hair. "Er- Where's Seraph?" Sirius asked the fairy.

"La la la la la la," she sang, swinging side-to-side on his head.

Sirius' lip twitched. '_Cute, but weird.' _The fairy's singing stopped and she angrily got up and started to stomp her heels into Sirius' head. "Ouch! Stop it." he went to grab at his head, and upon seeing that, the fairy jumped up and flew angrily around Sirius' body. Poking and dabbing into every open spot. Which happened 99% of the time since she had great agility. Sirius spun around in circles trying to swat the fairy away, but he was too slow. When he got to one area, she was already on the other side! Sirius, frustrated, gave up and said, "Okay, okay you win! What did I do anyway?"

But the fairy wasn't satisfied. She stopped her attacks and waited for Sirius to say the magic words. "What?" he asked, clueless. She wanted him to apologize to her, but Sirius didn't know that so she started again at her attacks. "Come on!" Sirius wailed. '_I'm getting pummeled by a fairy!'_

A feminine laughter then sounded around the room. The fairy stopped her attacks and dashed to the center of the room. A woman in a long silver dress appeared before him. Long sleeves that fell to the ground covered her arms, with diamond scars around her slender hips. Glass slippers fit snuggly to her feet. A necklace made of silver jewels adorned her pale neck, and diamond earrings hung from her ears. A silver tiara circled around her head and she gave Sirius a warm smile.

She pulled her satin-made, see-through scarf around her shoulders as she walked towards him. Her silk-made dress billowing behind her magically, as well as her long straight hair. Which reached to her ankles. Dark long hair that held a tint of navy blue. She stopped in front of him, and Sirius gazed into her dark eyes. Dark eyes that couldn't have portrayed her true character. Sirius' first impression of her was that she was a kind person. Not evil. And the way she smiled at him made him feel welcomed and secure.

"I have been waiting for you, Sirius," she spoke, looking down at him. "I am so pleased to finally meet you." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Seeing this, she smiled politely, and continued, "I have heard much about you, Sirius. Such fine things about you."

"Er…" was all Sirius could say. Now it was he who was blushing.

"Young man, now that I have met you, I believe everything that I have been told about you. Just by looking into your eyes I can tell what kind of person you are. Even if I have just met you. Do you know how I recognize you, Sirius?" Sirius shook his head. "Then you are not aware that this forest is acquainted with you. It knows every presence within it, and knows all about you."

She saw as Sirius' face took on a look of surprise. "You have a wonderful soul and a beautiful heart. You will always be welcomed here my child. Just remember this Sirius, that nothing is free and nothing is impossible." She reached our her hand and placed it on Sirius' cheek. It was surprisingly warm. "Life is a precious thing Sirius, but it isn't easy. It can be painful and heartbreaking, but you have to accept it. Learn to cope with it. Never run away from it. Never be scared, because there will always be someone out there Sirius. Thinking of you and watching over you." 

She pulled her hand away and closed her eyes. Sirius saw her hold her hands out and on her palms appeared a silver chain. Hanging from the chain was a miniature staff made of silver. On top of the staff was a ball made of crystal. A scarf attached the ball to the staff, which was made of diamonds. The scarf lashed out on both sides as if a breeze was billowing against it. " Sirius, I want to give you this," she said, opening her eyes. "May it be a light for you when it is dark, and may it guide you. Make use of it wisely, Sirius."

Sirius reached out with shaking hands to grasp the staff. His fingers touched the cool silver. Sending shivers down his spine. He took it in his hand and looked at it. He then looked up to see the woman smiling happily at him. He smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks," he whispered. 

"MmmmHmmm," she replied. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I think it's time that we part our separate ways. I don't want you catching a cold in here." She turned to look at the pink fairy who nodded and started to make an X in the air again. This time the outside of the cave appeared. The woman looked over to him. Sirius walked over and peered uncertainly at it. "Don't worry, walk through it and you'll end up right back at the entrance." She took a step forward and gave him a kiss on top of his head. "I hope to meet you again, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and looked at the exit. He went to take a step forward when he felt a familiar poke at his back. He turned to see the fairy. "Sorry, see ya later!" he waved. The fairy perked up and waved him good-bye in the same hyper way when they met. He then stepped through the exit. Sirius immediately felt cold wind rushing past his face, and he felt as is he was being tugged when it all stopped and he crashed into something hard.

He looked up to see that he was lying on the ground face-down. He dizzily sat up and looked behind him to see a dark cave. He was back where he started. He sighed as he got up and looked around. It was dark and the moonlight couldn't get through all the trees blocking it. He stomped his foot, "Not again. Seraph?" No answer. He couldn't get back on his own. He didn't know the way. Plus, he couldn't see anything.

_'What should I do?' _he asked himself. That's when he felt something tingling his hand. He looked at his hand to see pieces of light seeping through the cracks of his tightly gripped hand. He uncurled his finger and silver light shone out. The silver light then dimmed and he saw that it was the staff the woman had given him. He smiled, "Thank you," he whispered. A piece of light then parted from the rest of the light and shot out into the forest. 

Sirius dashed after it. Making sure to avoid the trees and roots around him. After a few minutes, he emerged out of the forest and saw his house. Its lights still on. He smiled and saw the light of his staff go out. He saw that at the end was a clasp and hole, so he put the necklace around his neck and clamped it shut. A felling of pride and dignity crept into his stomach and he held the staff in his fingers. He then let it go and hid the staff under his shirt out of sight.

_/ I see you have finally made it, Sirius. /_

Sirius whirled to the left to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him. "Seraph!" he cried out happily, and ran over to him. Then his mood changed, "Where the hell have you been?!?"

_/ Waiting for you. /_

"No. You know what I mean. You just left me there. Why'd you do that for? Anyways, you wouldn't believe half the things that happened to me."

_/ You would be surprised. /_

"Anyways, look what I got," Sirius took out the staff and showed it to Seraph.

_/ Ahhh. So, she gave you the Staff Of Light. A precious gift. You must be grateful. /_

"I am grateful. The only reason I'm here is because of this. It helped me out." Sirius sniffed.

_/ Lets get inside before you get ill. / _The pair got up and walked over to the house. Sirius used the front door while Seraph used the secret way in. Which he wouldn't say what it was. As Sirius was about to go into his room he heard another door open in the hall. Out came is brother, Regulas. Regulas froze at the sight of Sirius and then ran back into his room. Slamming the door behind him. Sirius raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and walking into his room.

As he thought, Seraph was in there already. Lying on the floor. "I wonder what's wrong with my brother?" Sirius asked. He took off his jacket and threw it on his chair.

Seraph looked up at him. _/ Did you know that he happened to be following us? /_

"What?!" 

_/ Yes. /_

"So, then what? He was practically pissing in his pants when he saw me. You do something? Does he know everything?"

_/ I did nothing to him. He knows about me, but we don't have to worry about him going off and telling the world of what he saw. /_

"Why not?"

_/ An old friend of ours made sure he would never repeat what he saw to anyone at all. /_

"An old friend?" Sirius thought hard before he found an answer. His eyes widened, "The God Venotha?"

_/ Yes. /_

"What happened? Were you there?"

_/ Poor Regulas. I just wish he had never followed us. I managed to transfer him out of the cave and when he saw me he left running. He was quite terrified when he came across The God. /_

Flashback:

Regulas ran as fast as he could away from that panther looking thing that he saw. Tripping over a few roots he stumbled into a warm clearing. He got really scared looking around. It wasn't snowing here? Then he saw a giant plant-like thing in front of him. He panicked as he felt something clasp tightly around his ankles. Thick roots. 

_"You shall tell no one of what you have learned tonight child. I know I cannot trust you either. So, to make sure you do not speak of this…."_

End Flashback.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked, quite into the tale.

_/ I am not certain. All I know is that he won't be able to say a thing. / _Sirius smirked. He got up and went to the door. _/ What are you going to do? /_

Sirius winked before he slipped out of the room and into the hall. He went over to Regulas' door and knocked. The door opened and went to shut again when Regulas saw who it was, but Sirius held out his hand and kept the door open. "I heard you had a long night. Anything interesting?"

Regulas shoved Sirius' hand off and shut the door. A little click indicated he had locked it. Sirius laughed to himself as he made his way back to his room. Yup, there was nothing to worry about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: How was it?? Did you like it? Was it too long? I hope everyone liked it. It wasn't an easy chapter to write. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. ^_^ 


	10. Best Friends Forever

AN: I reread the other chapters and came up with something to go on with this chapter. Something this story had in the beginning that it lost. Now, I think I've found it and have put it in this chapter. Hope you all like it! ^_^ 

Thanks so much for reviewing:

Padfootlover: I hate detail too, but it felt weird not to put it. I didn't mean for it to get so long either. I wrote it out on paper first then typed it up. I think I'll just stick to typing it out. ^_^

Sirius'sweetie: Lol. I loved your review. Made me laugh a lot. Especially what you said about Regulas. ^_^

Thank you both so much! I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without your support. This chapter is for both of you. ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now the summer before Sirius' third year. Sirius is currently thirteen years old and is looking as grown-up as ever. Sirius was outside, sitting by a spring in the forest, accompanied by Seraph. Sirius was also surrounded by pieces of parchment and books! That's saying something for a boy who doesn't care for his studies.

His eyebrows were fixed together in concentration and he was scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. Seraph picked his head off the ground to look over at Sirius. _/ How is it going? /_

Sirius let out a tired sigh, "I don't get any of it. It's really confusing. We haven't covered half this stuff in class!" He let out an exasperated sigh and put his notes aside. "I need a break."

_/ I admire your devotion to helping your friend. It's a sign of loyalty and strong friendship. It shows you really care for him. /_

Sirius shook his head, "I really feel bad for him. Can you believe that we are his first true friends? And you should've seen the night we found out he was a werewolf. He thought we would abandon him! We'd never do that!"

Seraph looked at Sirius with a newfound respect. _/ I believe this encounter of a case has made you mature quite a bit since last year, Sirius. /_

"Stop Seraph! You're making me blush," but Sirius smiled. He then reached for a folded up letter under a book and unfolded it. "James and me will be writing to each other to try to help each other out on this. Peter isn't much of a help. He'll be totally clueless if he tried helping out."

_/ He'd be more of a burden than a help is what you are saying? /_

"That's right," he said, and reread the letter James had sent him. James was having a rough time with this too and both were actually very intelligent. They had taken some books from the restricted section of the library, to study over the summer, and replaced them with fake ones that resembled them. 

_/ Maybe I can be of assistance to you to make this potion. What exactly will it do and accomplish? /_

"Well, James and I thought a long time on how we can help out Remus during his transformations. There's no cure to rid him of the wolf but we figured we could help him out in another way. That's when we found out about the Animagipotion_. If _we can brew it, we'll be able to turn into an animal of our choice."

"You see we'd be in danger as humans if we were with him when he transforms, but as animals we won't get hurt." 

_/ That's very true and good thinking. You think accompanying him during his transformations will help him? /_

"Nothing is a hundred percent certain but it might." Sirius folded the letter and put it under his book. "It's better than being all alone." Sirius sat back, lounging against the bark of the tree. His arms were behind his head and his legs spread out over the green grass. He then brought his hand around his neck and started to fiddle with the necklace he had received from the woman at the cave during the winter holidays.

He noticed changes in the forest. Now that it was summer, you found more grass and lots of light. Many flowers could be found too, especially at the spring where they were. And there were more birds and animals around too. The forest didn't look so menacing anymore like when he was younger.

_/ Look Sirius. /_

Sirius looked to where Seraph's gaze was and saw a full-grown doe with its baby. Sirius watched as the pair came cautiously closer to them. The mother stared intently at them, and cautiously came closer with her baby. Never letting her gaze drop from him, her baby went to drink from the spring.

Sirius smiled at the sight. He'd never seen something like this before in the forest. He stayed perfectly still so as not to scare her, and saw Seraph doing the same. He then heard a splash as the young deer leapt into the water and started to bathe. Sirius chuckled and saw it tilt its head to the side and stare at him. Its long ears moving all around.

Sirius watched as it came out of the water and shook itself to rid the water from himself. The mother even relaxed and took a quick sip of the cool water. Then she started to walk the opposite direction into the forest. The fawn then leapt after her and disappeared behind the bushes.

"Cute," Sirius said. He then stood up and stretched. A yawn escaped his mouth and he said, "Let's do something. I'm bored just sitting here." A smirk then appeared on his face, "Hey Seraph, I get a five second head start." Sirius then ran and disappeared behind the bushes. 

Seraph leapt to his feet and followed Sirius' scent. It didn't take long to catch up to him though. Seraph was bigger, but he was also faster and more skilled and adapted to the forest. Sirius turned, saw Seraph, and ran faster. He too had gotten more adapted to the forest and its surprises.

He swerved in between the trees and narrowly avoided smashing into them. His necklace bounced on his chest on every step. He skimmed for a sign of his friend but didn't see him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and kept a sharp eye out just in case. His legs were starting to hurt but he continued running. Up ahead, he could see a huge tree with a massive bark. 

_/ That's the end. /_

Sirius gritted his teeth and used all his might to make it to the tree. Running extremely fast. A pink blur then past his gaze followed by a dark one. But he kept on running. He soon saw Seraph already at the finish line. But he couldn't stop. He had pushed himself so hard that he couldn't stop!

_/ Sirius…. /_

Seraph leapt out of the way as Sirius rushed past him into the tree. Seraph winced at the impact and shook his head. He heard a low moan and Sirius fell backwards onto the dirt. Seraph walked over and saw Sirius covering his nose. A faint smell of blood came from his hands. 

_/ Let me see. /_

Another moan and Sirius took his hands away to reveal a bloody nose. Seraph took a good look at it and decided it was probably broken. He started to lick off the blood now oozing down Sirius' chin and went up until his nose. Sirius protested and sat up putting his head back to stop the flow of blood.

"I almost beat chou," he said, laughing a little. "I think it's broken."

Seraph looked up and saw a tiny pink light, about the size of a grain of sand, come down and land itself onto Sirius' nose. Turning his body pink for an instant, but Sirius never noticed. 

_/ Are you sure? /_

Sirius' head came back forward and he flared his nostrils. "What the- It doesn't hurt now." He brought his hand up to his nose and moved it around. "Weird…"

Sirius looked at Seraph, and crossed his arms. "I'll beat you someday."

_/ You had me convinced for a while that you weren't going to mess up. Which means you weren't going to crash into a tree like you always do. But you once again did. /_

"That's only because I couldn't stop. I was going too fast."

_/ Then you have to work on stopping. But even if you knew how I would have still beaten you. /_

"There's always next time, so watch your back Seraph." Sirius walked over to the huge tree that had been their finish line and sat down with his back against it. Seraph came as well and laid himself neatly on the ground. He didn't know why, but Sirius soon found himself remembering the day he had met Seraph. "Seraph? Remember the day we met?"

_/ How could I forget. /_

"The way I climbed that tree and threw those fruits at those dogs and ended up falling to the ground?"

_/ Typical Sirius behavior don't you think? /_

"Shut up," Sirius laughed, "and then the way you ended up chasing me to the cliff, which I nearly fell off of and died."

_/ And the way you came up with my name. / _Seraph finished.

A smile then formed onto Sirius' lips. 

_/ We should get going in order to make it back before nightfall. /_

Seraph got up and started to walk away but noticed he wasn't being followed. _/ Sirius? /_

"You go on ahead. I'll be right there. Make sure all my stuff is there too!" he called after Seraph.

Sirius then got himself up and took a good look at the tree. Sliding his hand around its smooth surface, he smiled and picked up a sharp rock off the ground. He took a good look at it and started to carve something into the tree. Five minutes later he stared approvingly at it. He then made a face, "That's the sappiest thing I've ever done. I'm grossing myself out."

But he couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips as he walked away. A pair of amber eyes were peeking out from a pair of bushes by the tree and out emerged a fairy. The same fairy with a pink aura that had met Sirius in the cave. She flew over to the bark of the tree, curious as to what Sirius had been doing. It read:

_Seraph And Sirius_

Best Friends Forever

The fairy smiled and passed her hand over the writing. She looked back and saw Sirius already gone, but that didn't stop her from waving madly after him. Saying good-bye.

***

Sirius took out his pajamas and threw them onto the bed. Seraph was lying on the ground beside it. Watching as Sirius finished scribbled something onto some parchment and sent out an owl with his letter to James. "There, I've given him all the information I've gotten so far. Let's see how far he's gotten."

Sirius then picked up his pajamas and headed to the bathroom door connected to his room. "Give me ten minutes," he called to Seraph.

Sirius came out exactly ten minutes later. Bathed and in his pajamas. With hia necklace tucked safely under his shirt. His hair still a little wet and put back into a ponytail. He turned off the light and collapsed onto the bed. "I wonder what those people were here for," Sirius said, recalling when he had come home to find a group of men leaving his house. "They didn't look friendly either. I bet that if they had gone to Hogwarts, all of them were surely in Slytherin."

_/ Guests of your father's no doubt. /_

"I wonder what they were here for," Sirius wondered. He then changed the subject and turned to look over the edge of his bed. "And Seraph, next time you're out in the forest, go and check the tree that nearly broke my nose. You'll find a surprise there."

Seraph caught a small smile before Sirius disappeared over the bed. Then he heard the rustling of sheets as Sirius got settled in. Sirius bid him goodnight and fell asleep. 

Seraph got up quietly and slowly. Putting the upper half of his body onto the bed, he gave Sirius a quick lick and went back to the floor. _/ Goodnight Sirius. /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: So cute *squee* I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
